<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warm Company by SpyroForLife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806855">Warm Company</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/pseuds/SpyroForLife'>SpyroForLife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:14:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/pseuds/SpyroForLife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is bored. Pitch decides to take advantage of how unoccupied he is. Specifically, with how unoccupied his mouth is. Only it isn't quite what Jack expected...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Frost/Pitch Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warm Company</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I technically see this as being part of the Pitch's Game universe but that isn't required reading for this, this can stand on its own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There’s nothing good here,” Jack grumbled as he scrolled through Netflix.</p><p>“Whatever do you mean?” Pitch asked, looking up from his book. “There’s multiple animes on there that you like.”</p><p>“Yeah but I don’t feel like watching any of those right now. Mm, so bored…” Jack tossed the remote onto the coffee table and slumped back against the couch cushion, groaning.</p><p>“Hm. Come here.”</p><p>“What? Why?” Jack asked curiously.</p><p>“You said you’re bored. So since you’re not occupied, come over here and kneel in front of me.”</p><p>Jack glanced over at him. He was sitting on the end of the couch closest to the fireplace, feet on the floor rather than pulled up like they usually were. As Jack looked at him, he subtly opened his knees a little wider.</p><p>“Oh,” Jack said softly. He slid down from the couch and crawled over to kneel between Pitch’s legs.</p><p>“I didn’t even ask you to crawl.” Pitch ran his fingers through Jack’s hair. “I’ve trained you up so well.”</p><p>Jack blushed but retorted, “Maybe you’re the one who’s been trained up. I mean, you’re so nice now. I’ve been a good influence on you.” He ran his fingers along Pitch’s thigh.</p><p>“Oh, Jack…” Pitch’s fingers drifted down to Jack’s cheek and then gently rubbed his bottom lip. Jack parted his lips on reflex and Pitch abruptly slid two fingers into his mouth. “You talk too much.”</p><p>Jack’s blush spread. He bit down lightly on Pitch’s fingers.</p><p>“None of that now.” Pitch pushed his fingers in further until Jack gagged, lifting his teeth back up. “Gagging already? This certainly isn’t the biggest thing you’ve had in your mouth.”</p><p>Jack bit him again, harder. Pitch shoved a third finger in and hooked them up, dragging Jack’s head up with them. Pitch held him there until he whimpered.</p><p>“Done being difficult?” Pitch asked. Jack stopped biting him, nodding. “Good. Now, I’m going to keep my fingers here until your mouth warms up.”</p><p>Jack’s heart pounded. “I thought you liked how cool my mouth is.”</p><p>“I do. But sometimes I like warming you up.” Pitch smiled, gently pressing down on Jack’s tongue. “It’s nice to see how much of an effect I can have on you.”</p><p>Jack sighed and idly sucked on Pitch’s fingers. He had a pretty good idea of what he had planned and was looking forward to it.</p><p>For a while, Pitch just kept his fingers in place and read. Occasionally his thumb would trace Jack’s cheek. Jack could feel his face getting warmer the longer he knelt there. He rubbed Pitch’s thighs while waiting, occasionally glancing at his crotch. There was a slight tent in the other’s pants and Jack had to resist the urge to palm it.</p><p>Jack wasn’t sure how much time had passed before Pitch pulled his fingers free. A string of saliva went with them and Pitch swiftly wiped them off on Jack’s hoodie.</p><p>“Hey,” Jack said.</p><p>“They’re your own fluids, you’ll be fine.” Pitch moved his hand to his fly, opening it. “Since you’ve been so bored, I think I’d like you to keep me company while I read. Open your mouth.”</p><p>“What, no please?” Jack asked.</p><p>Pitch gripped under his chin and pressed his fingers firmly against his jaw. He used the pressure points there to make Jack open his mouth, sweetly saying, “Jack, love, please open your mouth.”</p><p>Jack swallowed and kept his mouth open. Pitch slid his hand into his pants and brought himself out. Jack didn’t need any further prompting. He lowered his head and Pitch eased into his mouth. It was a gentle glide and Jack moaned at the sensation, eyes fluttering shut at the taste and heat of Pitch’s cock.</p><p>He began to press his tongue against his underside, but Pitch gripped his hair.</p><p>“No need for that.”</p><p>Jack paused and gave him a confused look.</p><p>Pitch smirked down at him, smoothing his hair down the back of his head. “I don’t want you to suck me off right now. Just hold me in your mouth.”</p><p>That was different. Jack’s brows furrowed a bit as he tried to decide how he felt about this.</p><p>Pitch continued, “I just want to feel you around me. Your mouth is such a nice place to rest my cock.”</p><p>A flare of heat went to Jack’s groin. He moaned again and sank his mouth further over Pitch, until he could feel the tip of him nestling against the back of his throat. Then he took a slow breath in through his nose and just relaxed, reaching up to rest his arms around Pitch’s waist.</p><p>“That’s very good, love.” Pitch fell into a rhythm stroking Jack’s hair, only occasionally stopping to flip the pages of his book.</p><p>“Mm.” Jack closed his eyes, focusing on keeping his breathing even. Even with Pitch staying still and quiet, the weight of him was enough to turn Jack on, reminding him of all the other times he’s had him in his mouth.</p><p>“Such a good boy. Did you know, there’s a name for this.”</p><p>Jack shrugged a shoulder. There was apparently a name for everything Pitch did with him. Pitch always took such pleasure in telling him in detail what he was doing.</p><p>The hand in his hair ruffled delicately through the strands. Despite how heated Jack was getting, the motion was soothing. He almost felt like he could be lulled to sleep like this.</p><p>“It’s called cockwarming,” Pitch said. He adjusted his position a bit, opening his legs more and then leaning further back into the couch. “And for a frost spirit, you’re doing a very good job keeping me warm.”</p><p>Jack gave his hips a pleased wiggle at the praise. Then he felt saliva beginning to pool beneath his tongue. He shifted, moving Pitch’s length into a more comfortable position so he could swallow. He was surprised that the other was only slightly hard, but he supposed it made this easier. He really wanted to suck him off, though.</p><p>“I think I like having you like this,” Pitch said decisively. “It’s a good way to keep you quiet and your mouth feels much better than my pants. Perhaps I should do this every time I read. I can just get comfortable and slip my cock into your soft mouth, and make you sit there until I’m satisfied. How does that sound?”</p><p>Jack let out a muffled moan that was more enthusiastic than he intended. He could feel his own dick straining at his pants. He moved one of his thighs to try and rub against himself.</p><p>“Easy now. I’ll reward you later. Just keep being good for me.”</p><p>Jack gave a small nod and stopped moving, continuing to kneel there. He kept his eyes closed, slowly breathing in and out, Pitch’s scent filling his nostrils. That mildly sweet muskiness was unique and never failed to keep Jack aroused.</p><p>He swallowed a few times over the next several minutes. Every time he did, he felt his throat constrict around Pitch’s head and could hear a small intake of breath from the other. It was getting to him too. But he didn’t seem to get harder.</p><p>Jack was impressed with the level of self-restraint Pitch was showing. But then, he was a master at delayed gratification. Jack decided that he liked this. He liked it very much.</p><p>More time passed, minutes stretching into half an hour, then a full hour. Pitch divided his attention between his book and petting Jack’s hair in languid strokes. The room and Pitch’s cock both were so, so warm. Jack was feeling quite cozy, and though he was constantly aware of the weight on his tongue and pressing into his throat, he grew used to it. It was almost grounding, in a way. It was also very sensual and he soon began dozing off, losing himself to a pleasant haze of arousal. Only then did Pitch decide he was done reading.</p><p>“Alright, that was very nice,” Pitch said, closing the book. Jack opened his eyes and noted that there was no bookmark. Pitch must have finished it. “Thank you for keeping me company, but perhaps while you’re down there… you can finish me off.”</p><p>Jack leaned back a bit, having to work his jaw. It was sore from being forced open for all that time, but he knew he could manage a blowjob. He slid his tongue along the side of Pitch’s shaft as he withdrew, going to the tip and sucking gently. Pitch gripped his hair in both hands and pulled him down. Jack followed his direction, taking him back in. The reaction from Pitch’s body was quick after that. He grew hard, length thickening and filling Jack’s mouth even more than it was before.</p><p>“As good as you were being for me, I’m sure you were waiting for this, hm?” Pitch asked, voice already husky with pleasure. He guided Jack into the steady rhythm he liked, watching his head bob up and down. “You kept thinking about how much you wanted to suck me off, for me to force myself down your tight throat and finish, making you swallow it… that’s what you really wanted, right?”</p><p>Jack couldn’t talk but he moved his hands to Pitch’s hips, going under his robe and rubbing his thumbs against bare skin in agreement. Then he grunted as Pitch pressed his head harder down, making him deep throat him. Jack’s air was completely cut off for a moment, just long enough to send a twinge of fear through him, and then he was able to lean back and quickly inhale. Then he went back down.</p><p>“Such a little cock slut,” Pitch cooed at him. He whined, erection twitching. He swept his tongue more firmly against Pitch, pressing him to the roof of his mouth and suckling messily, knowing the other liked it when he was sloppy. “Oh just look at what a mess you are. All it takes is a nice cock in your mouth to make you completely lose all dignity. I wish you could see yourself. It’s so attractive seeing you this thoroughly debauched.”</p><p>Jack had trouble focusing when Pitch talked dirty to him. He leaned back, letting the other out of his mouth as he took a break, breathing deeply. He moved a hand to Pitch’s base in the meantime, squeezing lightly and stroking up and down. He looked up, meeting Pitch’s eyes and seeing they were blown with lust.</p><p>Pitch licked his lips and watched him intently. A thin sheen of sweat glistened on his skin and his face was flushed. His robe was slipping off his shoulders and he made no move to pull it up. For all that he teased Jack, he looked pretty debauched too already.</p><p>“You know,” Jack remarked, licking at his own lips as he prepared to go down on the other again, “That cockwarming thing was pretty hot… maybe I’ll have you do that for me next time I play video games. After all, your mouth actually is naturally warm.”</p><p>Pitch’s eyes darkened and he pulled Jack back onto him. Pitch let out a deep sigh that stuttered into a moan when Jack took him deep into his throat, lips nearly reaching his base. When Jack next leaned back, he tasted precum and greedily lapped over Pitch’s head, tongue circling to drag under it and then guide him back inside.</p><p>“Ohh, that’s it… just like that, good boy,” Pitch murmured, tilting his head back as he let the pleasure wash over him. He kept moving Jack’s head and began rolling his hips to meet him. Jack leaned further over him, giving himself a better angle to take him deep with each thrust. He got a rush every time the other went down his throat and he was desperate to get him off.</p><p>Jack felt trembles start up under his fingers and knew Pitch was getting close. He kept one hand on his hip to hold him steady while the other hand slipped into Pitch’s pants. He wished Pitch had pulled them down further but no matter, he could work with this. He felt down until his fingers brushed over the other’s balls.</p><p>“Nngh, Jack,” Pitch breathed. Jack glanced up and saw that he still had his head back, mouth falling open slightly as he panted.</p><p>Jack smiled and continued bobbing his head, moving his fingers further. He gently stroked Pitch’s balls, timing it to the motions of his mouth, and a shudder wracked the other’s body. Jack soon had him cradled in his palm, fingers creeping back toward even more sensitive skin, and that coupled with another impressive deep throat was enough to finish Pitch off.</p><p>Pitch’s back arched away from the couch as he came, hips jerking up and Jack gladly staying down to meet him. It was only moments after relaxing his throat in preparation that he felt a hot, thick stream of cum. He never got tired of this. He hummed in approval, leaning back to get a stripe across his tongue and swallowing, savoring his partner’s taste. He trembled at the way Pitch continued to rock into his mouth, fingers tight in his hair. Then Pitch’s grip loosened and he stopped moving, slumping back against the couch.</p><p>Jack licked Pitch clean and then lifted his mouth, catching his breath. He watched the rise and fall of the other’s chest for a bit and then looked higher, wanting to see Pitch’s expression. His eyes were closed and he was smiling blissfully. Jack pulled his hand out of his pants and climbed up onto the couch next to him, kissing him.</p><p>“Mm, that was very good…” Pitch whispered against his lips. Jack made sure he pressed his tongue to the other’s, kissing him deep and feeling him shudder as he tasted himself in Jack’s mouth. Then Pitch pulled back and gripped Jack’s waist, pushing him down under him. “Let me return the favor.”</p><p>“Alright, as long as you don’t make me wait like an hour with my dick in your mouth before sucking me off,” Jack replied.</p><p>Pitch chuckled, deft fingers quickly opening Jack’s pants and sliding them down. “Not today. Maybe next time.” He looked down at Jack’s erection. “You’re always so responsive,” he said, delighted. “This shouldn’t take long.”</p><p>“If I wasn’t so horny I’d be really insulted about how you phrased that,” Jack muttered.</p><p>“Consider it less of an insult toward your stamina, and more an observation of my own skills,” Pitch said smoothly, leaning down.</p><p>Jack rolled his eyes. “Someone’s full of himself.”</p><p>“And I’m about to be full of you.”</p><p>Jack pressed a palm to his face. “Oh God, could you get any more-” He arched as Pitch went down on him. “Fuck!” Pitch didn’t take it slow, instead immediately sheathing Jack completely in his throat. The sudden heat and tightness sent full body shivers up Jack’s body. He swore softly and draped his legs over Pitch’s shoulders, hands going to his thick hair. “Y-you just have to show me up, huh?”</p><p>Pitch only hummed in response and Jack felt him smile. The feeling of the other around him was nearly overstimulating, but Pitch didn’t move right away, giving Jack some time to get used to it. Even so, he nearly lost it when Pitch began moving, easing Jack in and out. He only withdrew enough to let himself breathe and then he was swallowing him deep again. The sensation was intense and Jack flopped back against the couch, unable to even keep his head up to watch. He just kept his eyes closed, mouth gaping open as he panted and moaned. Pleasure and tension built heavy and hot in his gut, he was already wound up from rubbing himself against the inside of his pants, and this was pushing him fast toward his edge.</p><p>Usually he would try to hold on and make it last, but after spending the last hour turned on, he was ready to give in. He felt Pitch’s fingers trace lovingly along his thighs, going over his waistband to touch bare skin, and he whimpered in ecstasy. “Pitch,” he moaned, knowing how much the other liked hearing him. “So good, please, don’t stop… nngh, more…”</p><p>He wasn’t sure how much more Pitch had to give him with how intensely he had started, but then he got his answer as Pitch shifted both hands to his waist and then dug his nails in, dragging them sharply down. The lines of pain burned through him along with the pleasure and he gasped, hips bucking and cock jumping in the other’s mouth. Pitch moved easily with the motion and leaned back to slip his tongue around Jack’s tip and then all the way to the base, before coming back up and taking him back in. Pitch’s nails clawed into him again, a hungry growl escaping his throat and vibrating around his length, and it was all too much to handle.</p><p>Jack cried out as he finished, using his grip on Pitch’s hair to lean forward and hunch over him while he came. He shivered, panting as Pitch swallowed, bringing a fresh wave of pleasure. Jack knew he should open his eyes and let go, but for the moment he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. He floated in his afterglow, savoring the heat of Pitch’s mouth on him, liking the sturdy, biting sensation of his nails on his hips. Then the moment was over and Pitch’s hands were gentle, moving Jack’s legs down onto the couch and patting them. Pitch raised his head and Jack loosened his hold, letting his upper body fall back with a sigh.</p><p>Pitch crawled over him and when Jack opened his eyes, he saw the other smiling smugly at him.</p><p>“I told you it wouldn’t take long,” Pitch said.</p><p>“Shut up and kiss me,” Jack replied, tired. Pitch chuckled and kissed him. They spent a few minutes simply laying together and lazily exchanging closed mouth kisses. Then they spent a while longer nuzzling, just content to be touching each other.</p><p>Once Jack felt like talking again, he said, “Has anyone ever told you how good you are at blowjobs?”</p><p>“You might have mentioned it once. Or twice.” Pitch kissed his cheek. “Or a dozen times.”</p><p>“Heh. Just wanted to make sure you know.” Jack played with his hair, tilting his head back a bit. Pitch responded to the unspoken request by necking him, tugging his hoodie down so he could kiss all over his throat.</p><p>“Perhaps we should get out of our clothes and shower,” Pitch said.</p><p>“Yeah, sounds good.” Jack gestured over at the TV. “There’s nothing on Netflix anyway.”</p><p>Pitch smirked and sat up, picking up the remote and turning the TV off. “Nothing at all.” He put the remote down and then stood, tucking himself back into his pants and then helping Jack up. “Maybe after the shower, we could go out somewhere for the evening.”</p><p>“Or stay here and see if Hulu has anything better,” Jack said as he pulled his own pants back up. He took his hoodie off, though; he felt far too warm for it right now.</p><p>Pitch rolled his eyes and started for the stairs. “You and your TV. You’re obsessed.”</p><p>“It’s not my fault there’s so many good movies and shows out there. You know you really should give some of it a chance, there’s way more media besides horror movies.”</p><p>“I do like Black Mirror,” Pitch admitted.</p><p>“Of course you do.”</p><p>The two were warm and happy together as they walked to the bathroom, bickering about TV the whole way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>